Ally Lynch
"Ally Ryan Lynch (neé Vegaz)" is a character in Best Friend's Brother Personality Ally is a little crazy and doesn't speak up often. It depends on who she's with, if she speaks or not. Ally is different and stands for what she's believing. She is also really stubborn and stands for what she believes in. She feels guilty really fast, but tries to fight it and deny it. When she's with poeple she likes or alone, she can be loud, crazy and silly '' Biography ''Ally Vegaz was born on April 22, 1997 in Mannheim to Daniella Vegaz. She has a sister called Hayley and a brother called Ryland, who goes by Ryan. She was never good in speaking english, but changed it with watching TV-Shows and movies in english. She also listens to english music, like R5. Her biggest dream is it to live in Los Angeles, California. After she saw R5 live in concert she goes starts her year in America and attends the Los Angeles Beach High School and becomes best friends with Ryland. In Sparks Fly she started dating Ross Lynch and in Telling The World they made their relationship public. '' ''In 2014 she booked the role of the best friend of Laura Marano for her Redial music video. Also in 2014 she booked a guest character on Austin and Ally and her own show called Who I Am, which was cancelled after one season. 2015 she booked a new show out of the Disney Channel called A Part of Growing Up as the Co-Lead on Freeform. On September 21, 2015 she married her fiancé Ross Lynch in Los Angeles, California. In Meet My Mom's Boyfriend they announced Ally's first pregnancy on Avery Braxton Live. On December 24, 2016 she gave birth to her daughter Mackenzie Lynch in the Whitemore Medical Center and on December 29, 2016 she officially adopted her second daughter Kayla Santiago-Lynch. On March 12, 2018 she gave birth to the twins Connor and Bailey Lynch in the Ocean Park Hospital. Character History Season 1 Physical Appearance Ally has brown hair and brown eyes. She likes comfortable clothes and hates skirts and dresses more than everything. Her style is a tomboy style, but also with girly '' Interaction Romantic Relationships 'Ross Lynch (husband) *'''Started: "Sparks Fly" *'Engagement:' "Proposal" *'Marriage:' "The Wedding" Filmography Trivia *''She's a R5 fan'' *''Her celebrity crush is Ross Lynch'' *''She and Ross started dating in Sparks Fly'' *''She really cares about her nails and freaks out when she loses nail polish'' *''She owned a LG Optimus L7 (phone)'' *''She attends the same school as Ryland, Laura, Lindy, Logan and Irina'' *''She and her sister are the only ones in their family with a "Y" in their name (until they found out about Ryan, who's first name is Ryland)'' *''Ally used to act like she's talking to Ross and pretened to be his girlfriend'' *''Ally's second is Ryan'' *''Her new guest family are the Benward's: Maxi and Eric, two famous actors and their son Logan '' *''Her two best friends are Ryland and Irina'' *''Her close friends are Sina and Laura'' *''She stars in Laura's music video Redial as her best friend'' *''She's engaged to Ross Lynch'' *''She's bad at scams'' *''She found out about Ryan being her brother, while trying to scam her teacher, by telling him Ryan would be her brother and he wanted a blood test and he didn't believe the first one, so he made one himself and gave the letter, after reading it, to Ryan and Ally'' *''She's vegetarian'' *''She got married to Ross in The Wedding'' *''She wants to take a break from school before going to college'' *''She will still go by Ally Vegaz as her stage name'' *''She is pregnant with her first child and gave birth to her on Christmas Eve 2016'' *''She's attended Whitmore College'' Gallery ''To see Ally's gallery click here '' Category:Character Category:Female Category:Main Category:Vegaz Category:April 22 Category:1997 Category:Ryan (first name) Category:Ryan Vegaz Category:Ally (first name) Category:Actor Category:Vegetarian Category:Los Angeles Beach High School Alumni Category:Lynch Category:Hollywood Category:Ally Category:Whitmore College Alumni Category:April Birth Category:Prom Queen Category:Parents Category:German Category:American Category:With Best Friend's Brother Category:Exchange Student